Peter F. Drucker Zitate
Entscheidungen  Entscheidung: „Wann immer du ein erfolgreiches Geschäft siehst, hat jemand einmal eine mutige Entscheidung getroffen.“ Peter F. Drucker  Führung Führung: „Management ist die Fähigkeit, Menschen wie Dich und mich produktiver zu machen.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Die Menschen an der Spitze müssen lernen, rücksichtslos zu sein - auch das macht eine gute Führungskraft aus.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Das meiste, was wir als Führung bezeichnen, besteht darin, den Mitarbeitern die Arbeit zu erschweren.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Was du nicht messen kannst, kannst du nicht lenken.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Nur wenige Führungskräfte sehen ein, dass sie letztlich nur eine einzige Person führen können und auch müssen. Diese Person sind sie selbst.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Geistige Arbeit kann nur dann einen Nutzeffekt haben, wenn sie sich mit den RICHTIGEN Dingen befaßt.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Vielleicht kennzeichnet nichts die effektive Führungskraft so sehr wie die zärtliche Behutsamkeit, mit der sie ihre Zeit pflegt.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Wenn sie nicht alle Anstrengungen auf die Wirkung ihrer Leistungen konzentrieren, setzen die Realitäten ihrer Stellung sie außer Gefecht.“ Peter F. Drucker Führung: „Zeit ermitteln, Zeit rationell einsetzen und Zeit zusammenfassen. Damit ist die Grundlage für die effektive Arbeit der Führungskräfte gegeben.“ Peter F. Drucker Kommunikation Kommunikation: „Das Wichtigste in einem Gespräch ist zu hören, was nicht gesagt wurde.“ Peter F. Drucker Manager Manager: „= Gewissenhaft zu sein, einige wenige Dinge zu tun und sie gut zu tun. Man behüte uns vor dem genialen Manager.“ Peter F. Drucker Manager: „Was Manager entscheiden zu unterlassen ist oft wichtiger, als was sie entscheiden zu unternehmen.“ Peter F. Drucker Manager: „Wenn ein Manager sich nicht selbst führen kann, werden ihn keine Fähigkeit, Fertigkeit, Erfahrung und kein Wissen zu einem leistungsfähigen Manager machen.“ Peter F. Drucker Manager: "Was Manager tun, ähnelt sich rund um die Welt..wie sie es tun, liegt in ihrer Tradition und Kultur." Peter f. Drucker Markt Markt: „Kein Kunde kauft jemals ein Erzeugnis. Er kauft immer das, was das Erzeugnis für ihn leistet.“ Peter F. Drucker Markt: „Marketing heißt, das ganze Geschäft mit den Augen des Kunden zu sehen.“ Peter F. Drucker Markt: „Jeder Unternehmer hat einen Vorgesetzten - und das ist der Markt.“ Peter F. Drucker Markt: „Jedermann weiß, wie sich der Nachfrager zu verhalten hätte, nur der Nachfrager nicht.“ Peter F. Drucker Markt: „Das eigentliche Ziel des Marketing ist, das Verkaufen überflüssig zu machen. Das Ziel des Marketing ist, den Kunden und seine Bedürfnisse derart gut zu verstehen, dass das daraus entwickelte Produkt genau passt und sich daher selbst verkauft. “ Peter F. Drucker   Organisation Organisation: „Organisation ist ein Mittel, die Kräfte des einzelnen zu vervielfältigen.“ Peter F. Drucker Organisation: „Zweck und Ziel der Organisation ist es, die Stärken der Menschen produktiv zu machen und ihre Schwächen unwesentlich.“ Peter F. Drucker Organisation: Nur einfaches funktioniert Risiken Risiken: „Es gibt Risiken, die einzugehen du dir nicht leisten kannst und es gibt Risiken, die nicht einzugehen du dir nicht leisten kannst!“ Peter F. Drucker   Steuern Steuern: „Ende der 40er Jahre hatte Japan eine hohe Inflation und eine negative Sparquote. Ein Berater der US-Militärregierung erfand die steuerfreien Postsparkonten. Nach sechs Monaten gab es in Japan keine Inflation mehr, und die Sparquote stieg auf 20 Prozent. Nichts motiviert den modernen Menschen mehr als eine Chance, Steuern zu sparen.“ Peter F. Drucker Steuern: „Nichts motiviert den modernen Menschen mehr, als eine Chance, Steuern zu sparen.“ Peter F. Drucker   Technologien Technologie: „Die Optimisten des 19. Jahrhunderts waren so naiv, von der Technik das Paradies zu erwarten - es ist genau so naiv von den Pessimisten des 20. Jahrhunderts, die Technik zum Sündenbock für so alte Unzulänglichkeiten zu machen wie die menschliche Blindheit, Grausamkeit, Unreife, Habgier und sündhafte Hochnäsigkeit. (It was naive of the 19th century optimists to expect paradise from technology - and it's equally naive of the 20th century pessimists to make technology the scapegoat for such old shortcomings as man's blindness, cruelty, immaturity, greed and sinful pride.)“ Peter F. Drucker Technologie: „Der gewaltige Umfang der Computer-Informationen kann ... den Zugang zur Wirklichkeit verbauen.“ Peter F. Drucker Unternehmen Unternehmen: „Kein junges Unternehmen schreibt in den ersten vier Jahren schwarze Zahlen. Noch nicht einmal Mozart - er hat erst mit vier Jahren angefangen, schwarz auf weiß Noten zu schreiben.“ Peter F. Drucker Unternehmen: „Wir haben es mit dem Übergang von Industrien mit dem Schwerpunkt Arbeit zu Industrien mit dem Schwerpunkt Wissen zu tun. Unsere Probleme liegen dort, wo die Schwerpunkte weiterhin Arbeit und Kapital sind.“ Peter F. Drucker   Wirksamkeit Wirksamkeit: „Es ist wichtiger, das Richtige zu tun, als etwas richtig zu tun.“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Einen akademischen Titel kann man schnell bekommen, Erfahrung braucht Zeit.“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Höchste Weisheiten sind belanglose Daten, wenn man sie nicht zur Grundlage von Handlungen und Verhaltensweisen macht.“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Was man zur Effdurch Übung gewonnene Kompetenz.“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Konzentration ist der Schlüssel zu wirtschaftlichen Resultaten. Gegen kein anderes Prinzip der Effektivität wird so regelmäßig verstoßen als gegen das Grundprinzip der Konzentration. Unser Motto scheint zu sein, lasst uns von allem ein bisschen tun! “ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Es ist besser die richtige Arbeit zu tun (= Effektivität), als eine Arbeit nur richtig zu tun (= Effizienz).“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Was alle erfolgreichen Menschen miteinander verbindet, ist die Fähigkeit, den Graben zwischen Entschluss und Ausführung äußerst schmal zu halten.“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: „Das Geheimnis der Japaner ist eben, dass sie arbeiten und nicht Vorträge darüber halten.“ Peter F. Drucker Wirksamkeit: Es geht nicht nur darum, dass man die richtigen Dinge tut, sondern man muss die Dinge auch richtig tun.“ Peter F. Drucker Wissen Wissen: „Die Produktivität des Wissens ist bereits der Schlüssel zu Produktivität, Konkurrenzstärke und wirtschaftlicher Leistung geworden. Wissen ist bereits die Primärindustrie, jene Industrie, die der Wirtschaft die essentiellen und zentralen Produktionsquellen liefert.“ Peter F. Drucker Wissen: "Nicht Arbeit, nicht Kapital, nicht Land oder Rohstoffe sind die Produktionsfaktoren, die heute in unserer Gesellschaft zählen, sondern das Wissen der Mitarbeiter in den Unternehmen" Wissen: „Die Ausbildung ist die teuerste Kapitalinvestition, die wir kennengelernt haben.“ Peter F. Drucker Zeit Zeit: „Das Ergebnis jedes Leistungsprozesses wird begrenzt durch das am knappsten vorhandene Hilfsmittel: die Zeit.“ Peter F. Drucker Zeit: „Moderne Manager haben Zeit, über das Wesentliche nachzudenken. Ein Manager wird dafür bezahlt, daß er die großen Fragen seines Unternehmens sauber durchdenkt.“ Peter F. Drucker Zeit: „Zeit ist völlig unersetzlich.“ Peter F. Drucker Zeit: „Zeit kann man nirgendwo mieten, kaufen oder anderweitig besorgen. Das Angebot an Zeit ist völlig unelastisch. Einerlei, wie hoch die Nachfrage, das Angebot läßt sich nie vermehren.“ Peter F. Drucker Kategorie:Peter F. Drucker Kategorie:Zitate